


Pitch A to Z Fics

by SpartanLady16



Series: Pitch A to Z [1]
Category: Pitch - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Depression, F/M, Natural Disasters, Suicidal Thoughts, child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanLady16/pseuds/SpartanLady16
Summary: Small fics surrounding Bawson and their crew of wayward heros.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An earthquake at Petco finds Ginny scared and Mike offering comfort.

A is for After Shock

 

Ginny wanted to go to back to North Carolina. She wanted to go back to her hotel, pack her shit, and get on the next flight to Torboro. 

You see Torboro had a lot of things, hurricanes, tornados, even the occasional snowstorm; but her hometown did NOT have earthquakes, and Ginny was proud to say that up until 45 minutes ago she’d never experienced one in her life. 

She was getting ready to strike out the Royals at the top of the 7th inning, when the ground below her began to violently shake. At first she thought it was just her, but then the crowd started screaming, and a deafening rumble took over the baseball stadium as Petco Park began to rumble and move with the ground it stood on. Ginny couldn’t remain standing and tripped as she tried to walk back towards the dugout. She decided to stay there until the shaking stopped. It seemed like forever (it was actually one minute), but when it was over and she finally stood up she had no idea what to do. 

Mike had walked over and helped her up. Ginny was still shaking violently as if she had absorbed the earthquake into her own body. 

“Look at me Baker, you’re gonna be okay. It was just a little tremor.” Mike said in an attempt to calm her down. He couldn’t tell her in this state that that was probably one of the hardest shakes he’d ever experienced. 

They walked back to the dugout, just as the announcer came over the loudspeaker and asked everyone to calmly exit the stands and head toward the parking lot until a team could assess damage to the bleachers and support structures.

The team had come back to the dugout with a few wives and kids joining them. Blip and Evelyn held onto each other like someone had told them they’d never see each other again, Livan was holding his rosary reciting the Hail Mary, and Butch was trying to reach his wife. 

Oscar had come down to tell them that there was extensive damage outside the stadium, and that many roads were impassible. However, the immediate structure had been deemed safe, and that they would try to get them out of there as soon as possible. 

Literally as he walking back into the building an aftershock struck. It was considerably smaller than before, only barely noticeable, but it was enough to make Ginny start shaking again. 

Mike felt her hand start to tremor and he pulled her closer. “Listen to me rook. Everything is going to be alright. No one here is hurt and I’m not gonna let you get hurt okay? You get hurt and the tetonic plates or whatever are going to have to deal with me.” 

Ginny snorted, “You’re gonna fight earth Old Man?” 

“I’d fight anything for you Rook.”


	2. B is for Blue Bell Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny buys ice cream and a condo.

B is for Blue Bell Ice Cream 

“You’re gonna make me fat, Baker.” Mike moaned as he plopped on the sofa with his third bowl of ice cream. 

“Um, excuse me, but you were already a little soft in the midsection, Old Man. All I did was bring some really great ice cream, it’s up to you to practice self control.” Ginny retorted, poking his stomach for emphasis. 

Mike rolled his eyes but ignored her comment, “If this is only sold in the southeast US, how’d you get it all the way out here in California .” 

“Well, when you have enough money, you can get anything.” Ginny smiled. She placed her feet across his lap and reclined with her own bowl of cookie dough

“Finally putting that gigantic signing bonus to use I see.” He smiled. The guys had been trying to convince Ginny to do something great with her newfound fortune. Mike was just happy she was getting a little taste of home. 

“Yep. Got all my favorite flavors.” 

“How’d you manage to fit all that ice cream in a hotel mini fridge.” 

“Well I kinda brought a condo.” Ginny said sheepishly 

Mike looked at her offended, “You brought a condo and your still at my place almost every night?” 

Ginny shrugged, “Yea, well it doesn't feel like home.” 

"And my place does?" 

"No. Not your place. You."


End file.
